Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary Turnabout
by TsunBrownie
Summary: Touya Black is now a defense attorney, defending people that he believe is innocent! But he isn't alone, as there are many others that will aid him through his journey in court...
1. Case 1

Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary Turnabout

Chapter 1

Nice to meet you.

My name is Touya Black.

I'm an attorney.

And… today's my first case. I've seen a lot of cases, but this is the first time I'm actually defending a guy.

I was in my blue suit, and my pink tie. It was uncomfortable as I always wore a blue jacket and black pants. Of course, I decided to leave my hat inside my bag as wearing a hat inside court would look unprofessional. I had to admit, wearing a blue suit with crumpled shirt wasn't the best clothing in the world, but I supposed it worked.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god…." I walked around the lobby, nervous of my case today. I fiddled with my badge, trying to calm down a bit. I failed miserably.

"Calm down, Touya. It's going to be fine." I heard the voice of Touko White, my mentor. She smiled gently at me, and I could feel my heart melt down. "But I'm impressed, Touya. No one gets a straightforward homicide cases like this." She placed her hand on my shoulder, and it made me ease.

"Thanks, Chief. You're surely making me feel better." I forced a smile on my features, and she pointed towards the entrance. "You're against Giovanni. He's not the sharpest prosecutor around the district. You'll do fine. Just calm down." She murmured into my ears, and I eased a little bit.

My first case was defending a friend of mine called Kyou Grey, an old friend of mine. He's a suspect for a murder. He's a little clumsy at times, but I know he won't murder anyone!

I stared at Kyou's direction. "T…Touya…. Please… I didn't kill her…" His eyes started to tear, and I walked up to wipe them from his eyes. "I said it's going to go fine, Kyou." I tried to calm him down, but I was uncertain I could win this case, actually.

"Alright, let's go." I pulled Kyou's hands and walked into the courtroom. Kyou stood his area as I walked to stand behind my place, along with Touko, who was serving as my Co-counsel in this case.

The judge banged his gavel. "The court will start for the trial of Kyou Grey. May the Prosecution give its opening statement?"

Giovanni carefully picked up one of his sheets, reading it aloud. "Kyou Grey is suspected of killing Luna May, who was bashed in the head by a strange object." Giovanni picked up something and lifted it up. "It's a… statue. Of Virizon." He smirked.

_Well, this isn't good._

The judge admired the figure, looking at it in many different angles, and noticed a smudge on the top of the statue. "I-Is this blood?"

"Yes, it matches the victim's blood. It has been tested on." Giovanni kept on, smirking at me. "Does the defense have any objections?" The judge asked. I flinched visibly.

I quickly pulled up the court record as my mentor ordered beside me. I retrieved the Autopsy report and nodded. Luna May. Killed at 4:30AM. Head bashed with the Virizon statue. "The defense have no objections, your honor."

"Then the Prosecution will summon the next witness, Saturn Galactica." Giovanni stated, and a man walked forward. His strange blue hair was sticking up, and his suit was simple as it stated a "G" onto it.

_That guy's giving me the creeps_, I thought. I passed it as unimportant though.

"I am honored to serve as a witness in this case, your honor." He smirked grimly and continued. "That boy over there has done something that the galaxy cannot forgive, and must pay for it." At this, Kyou flinched and stared, horrified. His mouth was open, trying to form words, but he seemed to be failing.

I couldn't stand that guy!

"OBJECTION!" I screamed, and bashed my table, pulling my hands away as the flaring pain came to me. "ow." I murmured so low only Touko could hear me, and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop badgering my client! He didn't kill anyone!" I hissed at him, and he shrugged. "As you wish, attorney. I have an important meeting to convene, if you don't mind. The quicker I state what I saw, the quicker I can get ready for it."

He drew his breath, and started. I never stopped glaring at him. I hated him! He was picking on Kyou, and I was confident he was enjoying his pain. To enjoy another's pain! The concept seemed so horrible to me.

"Well, I set out to examine the building, as the electricity was suddenly extinguished from me, and I was worried of my surroundings. I was stopped from travelling when I heard a screech from a nearby area. I was worried, so I ran to see what was going on. I walked and yanked the door open, and the boy was standing there, holding that bloody clock. The girl was dead. I tried to chase after him, but I failed. I called the police immediately." Saturn smirked and looked at my direction. I smirked back at him. The judge ordered me to cross-examine.

"What do you mean there was a blackout?" I frowned, and Giovanni sneered. "You're a defense attorney yet you miss such obvious facts, boy. Well, you are a rookie killer." He threw a file at my direction. It was a basic report stating the blackout occurring on the day of the crime, from 4'o clock to 9'o clock.

"Ah, I see. Thanks for the report." I grinned at the report and the Autopsy report. "Witness, do you mind describing the actual view when you "found" Kyou killing the girl?" I asked profoundly, and he sneered. "Of course. Hmmph."

I didn't mention there were so many contradictions inside the testimony. But something was bugging me, and I wanted to get it clear first.

"Well, I saw the boy, wearing gloves, holding the clock. I remember the time clearly, it was 1:30 PM." He proudly stated. I asked him to add it inside the testimony, and he confided.

I finally smirked.

"OBJECTION!" I screamed, finger pointed at Saturn. He visibly flinched. "Wh-What? You mean there was a contradiction in my perfect testimony! Foolish!" He growled.

"There are a LOT of contradictions in there, Mr. Galactica! To begin, you said the time when you saw was 1:30 PM, correct?" I questioned him, and he nervously nodded. I pulled out the autopsy report, which stated the time of death was 4:30 PM. "I-Impossible! But!" He resisted. "I'm not done yet!" He also presented the Blackout record, which stated the lights were out only from 4PM. Saturn looked at him, bewildered. He didn't know about the time, apparently.

"Also…" I picked up the statue and presented it at Saturn. "This is a statue! Not a clock!"

Giovanni interrupted me. "Acually, it might look like a statue from the outside. But it's actually a clock." He smirked, and pointed at the clock.

This was exactly what I was expecting.

"But, how would a person know it was a clock? Kyou, me and Luna are probably the only ones that knew prior to the event of it being used as a murder weapon." He shrugged. "After all, Kyou made that for Luna."

_That should be enough._

"Do you mind turning the neck feather of the Virizion for me?" I shrugged, and Giovanni did so.

"It's 9:45AM, Luna. I think you need rest." The smooth voice of Virizion spoke the time. I decided to land the finishing blow already.

"It's 12:45PM right now. It's set 3 hours early because Luna was away to Hoenn for the weekend! Kyou was visiting on mine and his regards to welcome her back to the country! Now, he knew it was a clock and the time he witnessed the murder was 3 hours earlier than the actual murder time." I breathed in deeply, letting the oxygen intake my lungs and continued. "Now, this is what the defense is suggesting! Saturn Galactica was actually the real killer! That is how he knew the statue was a clock and recognized the time three hours late!"

The gallery exploded in murmur. Touko patted me proudly, and I held her hands tight. The judge banged his gavels, and the court immediately silenced.

Giovanni was clutching his head.

_He was innocent, and that will be the verdict!_ I triumphantly pointed at Saturn.

"Did you kill her?!"

Saturn looked at me with disbelief, and his eyes suddenly eased. And then it was immediately sharpened, and he started to laugh. Evilly.

"I wasn't expecting this from you, Mr. Black. You're quite a defense attorney, aren't you? Yes, it was me that killed her. She was useless. There wasn't anything to take from her anymore. So I eliminated the poor presence of her existence from the planet." Saturn chucked. "The world should be glad that there isn't another worthless human wasting the oxygen of this world."

At this, Kyou burst into tears and I clenched my teeth, trying not to throw a punch in his general direction. The judge banged his gavel, once again making the gallery silent.

"I think the verdict can be given. I declare Kyou Grey... not guilty." He banged his gavel three more times. "Court is adjourned!"

When the statement was spoken, I sprang from my seats and hugged Kyou before he crashed into the floor.

"K…Kyou…" I softly pat his back, and he clung to me tighter, his tears dripping onto my shoulder. I pulled him forward and let him see my determined face.

His hat was disfigured upon his head, and his cheeks were flushed red from crying. His entire face was covered with sweat and tears, and his brown, curly hairs were also dripping in both. His hoodie and jeans were discolored from all the liquid. I wiped his face with my arm, letting the tears drop to the floor. I sighed and looked into his wavering eyes.

"Look, Kyou. I know Luna was a precious friend of yours, but you have to move on in life. You can't forever be under her shadow." I smiled, and continued. "Luna wouldn't want that too."

Kyou faltered.

"L…Luna…" He started to tear up again.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my head as it rustled my hair slightly. "Good job, Touya." Touko said, with her eyes closed. I eased the grip on Kyou, who now regained his balance to stand. I turned towards her and smiled. She slid on the hat to my head, making it cover my eyes. I lifted the hat slightly to regain my vision. "Thanks, Chief."

"Kyou, I know this is tough. But you have to move on, like Touya said. There are a lot of people that care about you. Touya, and me. You have other friends. Now, since we won the trial, stop crying, Kyou. We caught the real killer and Luna would be glad. Let's go grab dinner." Touko gave her trademark smile and Kyou nodded.

"Thank you, Touya. Touko…" Kyou murmured.

_My first trial went great, and my friend was granted the Non-guilty verdict. I truly trusted him, I knew him too good. He wasn't someone who could ever cause murder._


	2. Case 2 - Introduction & Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Well, that was surprising, wasn't it? [Insert sarcastic remark here]

A/N: School's starting again. I'll try to upload once a week; but I can't promise anything.

And also! I will closely follow the case 1/2/4 for the first three cases, but then I'll make my cases completely original.

And yes, I will make the Attorney gang appear and interact with the Pokémon gang on the 4th case. I have the case planned out. Kind of.

* * *

Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary

Turnabout

Chapter 2

"_Hey, sis! How are you?"_

"…_Hello, Mei. I'm doing great."_

"_The law firm's going great?"_

"_yes, Touya's got some great talent. That kid's going to become something big. I can feel it."_

"_If sis says so, I guess it's got to be true! I want to meet him someday."_

"_Haha, I'm sure you two would get along great."_

"_Sis, why did you call? It wasn't just the how-are-you greeting kind of thing, isn't it?"_

"… _No. I need you to hold onto something."_

"_Eh? Is it Cheryl?"_

"_No, not Cheryl. She's doing great. It's… a clock. Of a Virizion."_

"_Ah, really? That's interesting! I want to see it!"_

"_Sorry, it's not working at the moment. I removed the clockwork."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"… _Nothing important. I was just…" _

"_Kaykay, I'll look after it, sis. Just leave it to me!"_

"_I owe you too many things, Mei… I'll make sure to bring a Cottonee doll on my way there."_

"_I love you, sis!"_

_Call recorded. December 12__th__, 2016._

"I'm stuffed." I pat my stomach after shoving more ribs through my mouth. Kyou passed the napkin to me, and I wiped my mouth with it.

The dinner was great, and it was fun to talk with Kyou again. We were strolled across the park, talking about our general well-beings. Kyou poked awkwardly at his watch that was showing "10:40PM".

Our conversation ceased about ten minutes later, when we were sitting in a bench,

"I should be going, Touya. Thanks for the company today… and tell Touko hello for me." Kyou mildly smiled and raised himself up. I waved at him. "See you tomorrow."

I trotted across the part and passed the Gatewater Hotel, leading to the building in the corner containing White & Co law offices. I walked and jerked the door open, noticing the immaculate state of the office.

_Touko hated sloppiness, and always insisted me to clean the state of his own office. Of course, I never did and when she started complaining about it, I countered saying Touko wasn't my mother_. I chuckled at the memory. One time, Touko has gotten so sick of my mess that he threw one of the files at me. That only made the office messier, though.

I walked towards the sofa and noticed a package, unsealed. _Must be one of Touko's items_, I supposed.

"Tou-ko! I'm back!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, as she didn't come to the door to lecture me on how I shouldn't play during the work hours. I haven't been the best listener.

_Huh, I guess she has a hard case or something. Or she's sleeping in her office_. He trotted to the door and knocked with his knuckles powerfully. The sound resonated, but there was no reply.

_Oh, forget it._ I frowned and kicked the door open, and I was welcomed by a scene I didn't expect.

The Virizon Statue was on the side, covered slightly in blood. A girl with buns was crying over Touko… who… looked… _lifeless_. I jerked the girl to the side and ran towards Touko. My eyes started to tear up when I realized she didn't have a pulse.

Touko was leaned towards the wall, with an injury near her head and neck that seemed to have caused… her demise. She was wearing her usual black suit, with the white crystal Pokéball-shaped Jewel shining, reflecting the moonlight. The shoulders were slightly covered with blood, and her hair was beautifully lacing down the sides of her body. Her clothes were wrinkled and ripped slightly near the edges. Her hat that she usually wore was near the side. He supposed it was somehow thrown.

I felt emotion bubble up from the back of my throat. "Ch… Chief… P…Please… you can't… leave me… no… longer… I can't… go on…" I let the tears fall freely from my face, dropping onto the surface. I reached for her hands, which has already gone cold. I sighed.

I gasped and stared at the girl next to me. Her hair was latched in a bun, and she wore a pink-and-white cap, like Touko. She also had a green crystal Pokéball-shaped jewel near her neck, like Touko. Her shirt was on loose, and she was wearing a short, only covering half of her thighs, and black tights covering the rest of her legs. She was clutching onto her phone tightly, as if her life belongs to it. Her blue, crystal eyes were red from all the crying.

The girl looked up at me, and then murmured, "Who would… do this… to Sis…?" and then she stumbled backwards. She was out cold, I presumed. But… Touko had a sister? I wasn't aware of the fact.

I looked at the girl's phone that she was clutching so desperately and then was reminded. _The police!_ I jumped at the office's phone to realize it has been disconnected. I cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and looked frantically to detect the source. Soon, I was able to point out that it was actually a woman across the street, inside Gatewater Hotel. "Is this the police?! Yes, there's a murder! Please! Send help!" She frantically reported to the police.

Eased that the police are informed, I walked towards the scene of the crime, observing the area to find anything that would help find the real killer of Touko.

There wasn't much, but I jotted down some information about the broken glass around. I didn't remember a glass stand being there, so maybe it could help the case.

I noticed that the chief was holding something. I unfolded the hand, taking the paper gently from her palms.

It was a receipt.

And behind it, It said, "Mei" with blood.

I felt my blood go cold. Mei? Who could that possibly be?

My thinking was disrupted when the door opened, and the girl walked out. I glanced at her and asked for her name.

"My name… is Mei." She replied.

Does this mean that Mei killed Touko? If she did, I could never forgive her. I glared at her intensely, and she flinched, hiding behind the door.

"I… I…"

Suddenly, the office door burst open and a detective entered. "Hey! Is this the scene of the crime?" The man impatiently shouted at me, and I nodded gloomily. It was true. Touko was dead…

As the detective was examining the scene, I rushed up to the girl and presented the receipt. "Hey, Mei. Do you know why your sister wrote your name in this receipt? Are you the killer?" I could feel the venom in the words I was speaking in, but seriousness were fully intended and it managed to show that I was dead serious about the matter. The girl cowered. "I… I wouldn't do such a thing. Touko was my only sister. She's… my… sister…" The girl teared up. I pulled away the receipt, realizing I just made the girl cry. I pat her, and crooned her; "It's gonna be fine… fine… I'm sad Touko is dead too, but I… just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry if it hurt you." I sighed.

Suddenly, the detective rushed up, snatching the note from me. "A blood note from the victim? That's the name of the killer!" He screamed triumphantly. Mei stared, terrified; "B-But that's my name… why would sis write my name on the paper…? I didn't… kill… her…!" She didn't have much to talk as she was pulled away and arrested at the spot. I grabbed the receipt and the phone that they dropped during the arrest.

They barged out the door, only leaving me and the Chief inside the room.

I crawled out, unable to see the pitiful state of Touko no more.

After that, I cried for hours. I lost the amount of time I was crying over.

_Chief… Please…_

**The day after**

I cried as the sharp pain jerked me awake from my sleep. I was still in the office, where Touko died last night. I clutched my head as it was hurting immensely. As I made the action, I was able to see the current time; 6:41AM. It still very early, the sun has just risen. I didn't know what time I went to sleep last night, as I cried myself to sleep. I grabbed my coat, and latched it around me, and waited for the warmth to come.

Now, I didn't know what should do. I pondered, thinking what to do. I came to the conclusion of visiting Chief's sister, Mei. She couldn't have killed Touko, that girl's eyes couldn't be that of a killer. If I could do anything for the Chief now, it was getting her innocent sister released and the real killer caught.

I grimly pushed the hat over my head and opened the door, frowning as the sunlight burst into my eyelids. I pushed the hat down so it would cover most of my eyes.

A morning without Touko.

I hated it.

I frowned as I reached for the nearest public transportation, reminding myself to get a flying license soon. I had the Hidden Machine Fly that my mom gifted for me when I became a lawyer, but I never used it. More of, I couldn't use it. I was horrible at directions to pass the flying exam.

After shrugging, I took the ride to the Detention Center. I pushed through the door, asking for a permit to talk to Mei. The guard informed me that she was currently in questioning.

_Urf._

I picked up my C-gear and looked at the time; 8:30AM. The guard told me to come back around 10AM, so I had an hour and a half to burn.

I roamed meaninglessly near the building, sitting down at a bench and burying my face into it. My head shot forward as I heard swift steps approaching the Detention Center.

It was that detective.

The man lunged at me when he saw me. "Hey, you're that kid from inside the building!" He gasped, and I nodded. "Who are you anyways?" He glared.

I collected my breath and introduced myself. "Touya Black, Defense attorney. I was Touko's protégé, you could say."

"I-I'm shadow. Shadow Tritiny." The man pulled out his hands, and Touya firmly gripped it and shook it. "Are you going to be that girl's defense attorney? Then I say you drop it." He sighed.

"Hm? Why?" I asked, curious.

"You haven't heard? Mr. Harmonia is the head prosecutor of this case. You have no chance winning this case whatsoever! He hasn't lost in the past 8 years!" He shook his head.

"H…Harmonia? You mean N?" I glanced at him nervously, and his nod confirmed my thoughts. I sighed, and kicked the ground below. I was on my second case, and I already had to face N… "I can't believe I'll be seeing him again…"

Shadow tilted his head slightly. "Y-You know him? Heh, it's hard to not know one of the high prosecutors of the distinct, I guess. You should just give up. That girl's good as guilty." He shrugged innocently, before passing a file. "This is the autopsy report. In case you needed it." He fled off in the direction he had come before, and I shuffled through the papers. Touko died instantaneously from a blow to the head with the Virizion statue. Death was immediate. I sighed. At least Touko had died a painless death.

I sat down, grabbed some burgers, and stared at the time. The time had passed faster than I expected to. It was already 10:30.

After bumping into multiple obstacles and tripping over pebbles, I arrived at the Detention Center, miraculously undamaged. I sat, with my arms and legs closed, waiting for Mei to be brought to talk to me.

"A-Ah! You're… that… person at the office!" The girl pointed at me, and I nodded. "Yes, I'm Touya Black. Attorney at law." I introduced myself, and the girl's eyes started to sparkle. "Ah- You're Touya! Sis used to talk about you a lot. Said you're really good at the job." She smiled, and I nervously grinned back.

"Touko thought high of me? I'm… much obliged." I murmured, thinking of times when I studied under Touko. She used to correct me when I did something incorrect, and pat me in the back when I got it correct. Of course, I was expected to get everything correct when I started my career as a defense attorney. People's lives were on the line, and we were the person who could free others from the grasp of law. The ones we believed was innocent.

_Trust your clients. Trusting clients is the only way you can get a Non-guilty verdict. If you truly believe one is innocent, you won't have to use underhand tricks. The truth will be revealed._

I sighed as one of Touko's lesson emerged into my thoughts. Trusting clients, huh? I believed Mei was innocent, and I wanted the real killer to be punished.

"Let me take your case."

Mei flinched. "B-But, no one was willing to… my case… because someone… Prosecutor… Uh…" I held a palm to the glass and repeated my phrase. Mei, her eyes filled with tears, nodded. "T-Thank you…!"

I went down and sat down on the chair, with my arms crossed. "Hm, what were you doing in the law office in the first place?"

Mei sat down also, and played with her buns. "Erm, actually. I was going to pick up a statue. A Virizion statue? Or something." She shrugged, and I nodded. "Oh, so that was you. I remember Touko saying we will have guests later on the day." I sighed. "This was not how the day was supposed to go."

"Oh! My phone. I have a recording that states I was going to go pick up the statue. The detective took it though." I nodded, and jotted down the facts on a little memo-pad I always kept around me, and shrugged. Mei went towards the guard to return to the cell, and I trotted to exit the Detention Center.

After receiving the lead, I headed towards the crime scene, and Touko's law office.

_Today's going to be a long, long day. _


	3. Case 2 - Investigations

A/N; Urf, school started, and it's a lot tiring than I thought it would be.

Now enter; Ace Attorney characters. But until the end of the Touko Murder chapter, they won't meet. Because Touya's too busy at the moment.

I'm using third person now though. It's easier to describe that way.

* * *

Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary Turnabout

Chapter 3

Touya carefully turned the doorknob, slightly opening the door. Touya noticed only the Shadow detective was there. "Can I come in…?" Touya asked, and the detective jerked the door open, revealing the passage.

"You're… K…y…t…" Touya heard man strain to remember my memory. "I'm Touya Black, the suspect's defense attorney, Detective. Remember? You passed some files to me." Touya saw his eyes snap open to stare at me.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black. I'm sorry, but did you want to know about anything?" He asked innocently, shrugging. "Where's the witness?" He pointed outside at the Gatewater Hotel. Touya nodded and decided to leave to investigate myself.

"Mr. Harmonia is good at his job, Mr. Black. You'll need all cards to win this battle." He smiled, and Touya strained his eyes at the detective, slightly letting the door creak open. "Wh… Why are you helping me?" _The Police work for the prosecution._

"… Because… of someone." He pushed Touya out to the streets, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"N-Nick! Stop the paperwork and look at me!" Maya poked her working attorney, puffing her cheek out, only to be dismissed with a hand. "I'm busy, Maya. I have leftover files to organize from my last case a-" He was cut off when a giant slap of some sort hit the door.

"… It can't be." Phoenix's face suddenly paled. He suddenly jumped out of his chair, straightened his tie, and carefully did the buttons.

"FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL WITH A FOOLISH HABIT OF FOOLISHLY LEAVING IMPORTANT FOOLISH FILES BEHIND!" The being behind the door roared, and Phoenix cringed. "OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY, PHOENIX WRIGHT. YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR FOOLISHLY WASTING THIS VALUABLE WORK TIME OF A VON KARMA!" The voice's volume was raised even more, and Phoenix covered his ears, frowning.

"Franziska, you'll attract all the attention from a mile's radius." Another particularly familiar voice tried to calm down the infuriated human. A slap of a whip was heard.

"FOOLISHLY FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHERS WHO DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE NEED OF—"

He collected himself and ran towards the door, jerking it open and saving Edgeworth from Franziska's clutches.

"I-I'm sorry, Franziska. I wasn't… I thought I brought the file… and… urf." He gave himself a facepalm, and braced for the whip attack.

WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP

After whipping the defense attorney to her heart's content, she triumphantly slided past the now a useless pile of moaning body into the office, Edgeworth following suit.

"This place is filthy," Franziska frowned. The moaning figure tried to say something, failing miserably. Edgeworth merely smirked. Maya carefully observed what was going on.

"I was asking Maya for a meal, but I can't do that now. Did you have to do that, Ms. Von Karma?!" Maya puffed her cheeks, and then pointed at Phoenix, who was slowly regaining his senses. He screamed when the pain hit him.

Edgeworth sighed again.

"Well, Ms. Fey, Franziska and I were going to go get some dinner. You could possibly join us…?" He offered, and Maya's eyes snapped open. "You're gonna buy me food, Mr. Edgeworth? What about Nick?" She frowned at the figure rolling in the ground. "Nick, stay still. Moving around will only make it even more painful. Maya snickered.

Phoenix grumbled and grabbed his blue jacket. He walked up to his prosecutor friend and whispered in a volume in which only Edgeworth can hear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Every single time I take Maya to a place, I get really broke." Phoenix frowned. "She eats like ten burgers."

"I can manage a meal. Unlike you, I actually get paid." Edgeworth smirked and shook his head as how he would do inside court. Phoenix sighed and gave his friend an "Okay, whatever. I'm getting a free meal" look.

The four people walked out of the office and towards the red sport car parked near. After a click, Maya jumped into the back seat, forcibly pulling Phoenix to seat with her and Franziska jerked the door open, sitting down in an elegant way.

The ride to wherever Edgeworth was taking them to be wasn't a quiet ride as Franziska and Edgeworth would have liked it to be. Phoenix kept mumbling about how his entire body was aching and how Franziska should have some sort of weapon-control. The conversation changed when Maya brought up Steel Samurai Episode 25 and Nickel Samurai Episode 51, saying how the Steel Samurai was more superior to the Nickel Samurai. Phoenix had almost lost the match, not for Edgeworth who was carefully listening to their conversation.

Edgeworth, no longer able to hold himself in, started to explain how the Steel Samurai's Sushi Slash attack had barely left a mark on the Evil Magistrate, and how he was hopeless without his combos with the Pink Princess. He also started to elaborate on the facts of how the Nickel Samurai is only speedy, and he was barely able to follow the movements of the Evil Magistrate, only forcing the Steel Samurai and the Pink Princess to come to the grand rescue of the samurai. Maya counteracted as when she pointed out a contradiction in Edgeworth's statement on how the Steel Samurai's "Piercing Water Rain" Technique could easily raise the speed of himself and turn him into an invincible warrior.

She was forgetting she was having an argument with the legendary demon prosecutor of the district.

Miles smirked and presented a "Samurai Collection Fanbook; Limited Addition" at Maya and Phoenix's direction, all while driving. He ordered them to turn the book to page 56, where it clearly stated how that "Piercing Water Rain" technique could only be used once a special Samurai gauge was filled. Maya's mouth dropped open and Miles smirked in victory.

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth in disbelief. He knew Edgeworth was very intelligent related to the Steel Samurai, but he thought that was because he was always eager to learn, but battling and winning against _Maya_ related to the subject? This was a completely different story.

And a certain whip-handy prosecutor was feeling left out.

"We're here." Edgeworth muttered as he stepped on the breaks, parking onto the space safely. Franziska jerked the door open and rushed into the restaurant. Phoenix stared at Franziska's strange actions and shrugged. Edgeworth opened his door cautiously and opened Maya's door and gestured her the way out. She blushed slightly and walked out of the car. Phoenix grumbled and walked out of the car.

The restaurant that Edgeworth took them to was a fancy, high-class restaurant. Maya looked around the area in pure amazement, poking at her seat and rummaging through the menu. Phoenix couldn't say he wasn't impressed by the place. He has never been in a restaurant of this quality before; he would usually go to a cheap fast-food restaurant when he won a case and such.

"U-uh, I don't think I can afford this place, Edgeworth." Phoenix shuddered at the prices, cold sweat dripping from his head. He placed his hands on his head, feeling dizzy. Edgeworth noticed this action of his rival. He shaked his head and waved his finger, sighing.

"If you are that desperate, I will pay the bills for you. The dinner's on me." Edgeworth spoke in monotone, and Phoenix's head snapped up, eyes sparkling.

_I shouldn't tell him the reason I can't afford it is because Maya eats more than 5 people's worth of food_, Phoenix grimaced and grinned. He was looking forward to the Edgeworth's disastrous face.

"Well, let's start dinner."

* * *

Touya stood in front of the door, tapping his lap. He was nervous to go inside and see the witness. He knew the witness won't say anything that can benefit his statement. But he knew just delaying this would be even worse. He braced himself and jerked the door open.

A pink-haired lady, wearing a similar gray suit that Saturn was wearing, sat looking outside the window and at the White & Co law offices.

"What do you want, boy?" A cold, calculated voice pierced the air and struck Black, making him flinch. This woman clearly reminded me of Saturn.

"Uh- I'm… here for the statement." He spluttered, and the woman turned to face him.

Now, he could see the woman more clearly. Her pink hair, tied to a knot, held most of her hair back, not letting the most of her long hair cover her body. There was a clear "G" printed onto her suit. Touya realized a similar marking was placed on Saturn's suit.

The woman gave him a cold glare, before stating; "I'm a witness. I'm not supposed to talk to the defense of the case."

"Jupiter, are you inside?" A voice spoke from behind Touya, and he spun around to see the man. He was as cold as the woman. "I didn't know you were acquainted at the moment. Who's this?" The man stared at Touya, making him cringe in the inside. "The police has been keeping you busy… and now this?" Touya saw Jupiter shake to the man. "Cyrus, you know how busy I was. I will help the killer be caught."

Cyrus nodded in approval. "And you must be the man that is trying to get the killer released back to the streets." He frowned in disgust. "Not even worth to talk to." He waved his hand, dismissing Touya.

Touya was starting to get furious. Cyrus grabbed Jupiter by her wrist and pulled her towards the exit, leaving Touya alone in the room. He muttered under his breath.

_Well, I don't have anything… so I'll just investigate around._

He opened one of the drawers, revealing a lot of files and two business cards. The cards stated the names of Jupiter and Cyrus Galactica, co-leaders of Galactic Corps.

After taking the pieces as evidence, he walked towards the table, where two cups containing coffee and a file was found. He picked up a paper, shocked when he had seen it.

… _Me?!_

The paper stated a simple diagram, Saturn's name written in the middle circled multiple times. He was surprised to find his and Touko's name crossed out a multiple times, written in the middle with "vengeance and revenge". Especially, Touko's name was crossed out with a red pen. He felt the blood drain out of his face. He stuffed the paper into his bag, desperate.

He saw Jupiter across the door, so she had a sound alibi. But Cyrus…? Touya knew he had stayed at the hotel, showed by the receipt and the cups on the table. But, he couldn't see Cyrus when Jupiter screamed. He had to be the killer.

A perfect motive, but no decisive evidence. He had to keep these as a final trump card, to insure his victory. His enemy might be N… but… he had to win. Touko had been killed, and her sister was now a suspect.

He had to free Mei and catch the real killer. He would stop at nothing, to reveal the truth.

_Believe in your client, and free them according to your beliefs. If you hold onto these thoughts, you will never corrupt, Touya._


	4. Case 2 - Case and Finale

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, written by a _fan_. I hope you guys are smart enough to know what that means.

A/N: The plan didn't go as I wanted it to, but it ended up being like this somehow. I wanted to make some sort of sickening organization, and I didn't want Cyrus to be arrested like Redd White. So, I decided to put the Pokémon in the story now, and a _legendary_.

This chapter is amazingly short, I know. And I deliberately left out the beginning of the case, because I just found writing from the middle much more interesting. It's short because I want the next part divided.

Depending on how I feel, I'll write a full AA chapter or a chapter mixed with Pkmn AU world and AA.

* * *

Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary Turnabout

Chapter 4

"Objection." Touya shouted, using his lungs to maximize his voice, as he pulled out a piece of evidence from the Court Records. "Jupiter Galactica, how did you know that the statue was a clock?" Jupiter stepped back, stuttering. "Y-You had to mention it was a clock sometimes! That's how I knew!" Touya ignored the woman and smirked, "Oh, the last time I mentioned such a fact was when I convicted a murderer who made the same mistake as you, Ms. Galactica. He had the same last name as you. Hmm."

Suddenly, he saw Jupiter's face darken, as her face revealed a scowl. She lowered her head, muttering something, inaudible to the defense.

"Mr. Black… Are you this desperate?" The other side of the courtroom slightly pushed his black hat upwards, revealing his sharp yet clear, green eyes. The side of the man's lips curled up, revealing a smirk.

_You've changed, N._

"Clearly even you are not foolish enough to realize that the witness could have just simply been mistaken."

_Why are you so intent to put an innocent woman behind bars?_

"She could have heard it from her brother's trial."

…_I thought you were still my friend._

"He was convicted, and the clock was what led you to your victory and it was also the murder weapon. Clearly… She could have heard about it."

_Was I just mistaken?_

"The defense is just trying to release a guilty girl into the streets. He must be stopped."

_I thought I could see you from back then._

"I think we heard enough for the verdict, Judge."

_I'll stop you. I'll do anything to stop you, N. I will defend the ones I truly believe are innocent. That is… my ideal. _

Touya, face filled with determination, shouted a powerful "OBJECTION!" at N. However, the prosecution wasn't even stirred.

"Don't be so impatient, N. There was another possible suspect in the scene, and I can prove it." Touya pulled up the Gatewater Hotel's receipt. "As you see here, the room contained two people, and I didn't see Cyrus when I looked at the hotel room."

"You can't be a witness, Mr. Black. What you saw didn't matter. All you are doing is trying to let this filthy criminal back onto the streets, taking away the freedom of many others."

Mei sniffed when the prosecution said so. Seeing the girl cry suddenly motivated Touya greatly, and he clutched his head, looking for evidence.

_There has to be a clue, somewhere!_

"I request a witness." Touya stated. "The bellboy of Gatewater Hotel." He grounded his teeth, seething at N. The other man kept his cold attitude, ignoring the Touya's fury. "We can't just summon a witness into the trial! We can't do th-" N's statement was suddenly cut when a man, wearing a waiter's clothes, pushed himself into the courtroom and placed the coffee onto the judge's desk. "Judge, here's your coffee. Thanks for using the Gatewater Delivery," the man bowed, and excused himself until he was stopped by the attorney. "Y-You're the bellboy? You?!" Touya pointed, and the bellboy nodded.

"Well… Do you know Cyrus and Jupiter Galactica?" Touya smirked in triumph as the bellboy nodded, seeing the color drain from N's face.

"Well, when I came to get them their ice coffee at around 10PM, but I didn't see Mr. Galactica there, only his sister. If I remember right, the man came back around 11PM." He scratched his head slightly, and continued. "Oh, and I found something… interesting in their room." He placed the machinery on the stand. Touya's face paled. "A… wiretap."

Touya got the pieces together, and N knew it. "Seems like you're going to lose your first case, Mr. Harmonia." He saw the other man's face redden, infuriated.

"The Defense suggests that Cyrus Galactica killed Touko White and framed her sister, Mei White for it. He wasn't at the hotel for an hour when Touko was killed, and he doesn't even have an alibi. His existence wasn't even known to until a couple hours ago, sure." He took in a deep breath, and presented the diagram. "This shows his motive. Ch- I mean, Touko and I arrested their brother, Saturn Galactica, and they obviously wanted revenge for it. Also, Jupiter was an accomplice in planning, and she couldn't know the clock through the court files. No name under Jupiter or Cyrus Galactica attended the trial, and the case files haven't been released to the court yet." He smirked to N as he said this.

_I already thought of that case, my dear prosecutor friend._

"Jupiter Galactica wiretapped Touko's phone!" I screeched, and presented the evidence; the recording between Mei and Touko. "Here, you can clearly see that Touko mentioned that she was handing the clockwork, telling the statue was a clock."

Cyrus stepped onto the witness stand. "You're smart for your age, boy." He smirked. "I can see how you apprehended my brother… he was quite an assassin… Not even one of his targets never left the attack alive… Luna May… Touko White… All in our way…" His face darkened even further. "It's no use. You can't catch me." The man smirked as he picked up one of his Pokeballs, throwing it into the sky, revealing a powerful space-altering Pokémon, Palkia.

"Even the law has its limits, boy. The law can't catch people holding power."

"T…Then, the girl… was… innocent…?" N was stuttering, losing his composure. "Impossible, the suspects… guilty… N…" Touya stared at the prosecutor, clutching his head and screaming.

"It was nice meeting you, boy… If you wish to catch me… You should know better." The man started to laugh in a violent way, and commanded the Pokémon which made the both perish into thin air.

The entire court stared at the scene in disbelief.

"… Cyrus." Jupiter stared at the cold floor and muttered. "You've gotten what you want in the end…" The corners of her lip rose, a sinister grin plastered onto her face. "I have been the accomplice of the murder. I suppose you will lock me in a cell?" She smirked.

The judge sighed, and lifted his gavel. "I hereby declare the defendant… Not guilty."


	5. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: Too lazy, I don't own anything and this applies for the future chapters.

A/N: Uh, I like pie?

* * *

Pokémon Attorney and the Legendary Turnabout

Chapter 5

"Amazing, Touya!" Mei, released from custody, darted towards Touya, embracing him tightly. Touya moaned as he felt the pain soar from near his waist. "Ow, that hurts." He pulled away and carefully massaged where she had pressed him tightly.

"Mmm, time for a party!" Mei ran around the poor attorney. Touya gazed at his rival, who was now distraught. He knew N Harmonia, the legendary prosecutor that hasn't lost a single case to date. Well, except today.

"I am impressed, Mr. Black." Shadow slightly pressed his hands onto the shoulders of the defense attorney, making Touya yelp in surprise. "Uh, you're… Shadow, right?"

"… It is no more than my alias, Mr. Black." He bowed slightly. "I have been looking for the one with the right ideals, to rescue the truth." When Touya heard the word 'Ideals', his ears perked.

"Haha, Touko used to talk about that a lot. Ideals…" He pondered into the past, snapping up when he realized that Shadow has been staring at him all this time. "Um, so, what do you need…?"

The man merely crossed his arms, staring into his eyes. Alarmed, Touya stepped back.

"Hey, who's that guy, Tou-tou?" Mei poked Touya's cheek slightly, and he flinched. "A-Ah, this is Shadow. And Shadow, this is Mei White. You should know, she was the defendant." He grinned cheekily, and closed his eyes.

"White… family… hm…" Shadow tapped his chin slightly. "… A family that is fluent in using psychic powers of Pokémon to connect to the dead…" Shadow murmured, and Touya's head snapped up. "Connect to the dead? What is that supposed to mean?"

Mei clapped her hands together. "Well, the Whites are born with an ability to befriend Pokémon easily. It's really not much a problem. I'm just a trainee, so I'm not that fluent, though." She smiled, letting her teeth shine through. Touya rubbed his head, groaning.

Mei picked up something from her pocket, a Pokéball. He remembered how a Pokémon trainer carries those around enthusiastically, battling. Of course, being a defense attorney, Touya never had a chance to have a Pokémon other than his partner. And he never used his Oshawott for battling practices. He was more of a warming ally.

Tossing it up, a Pokémon he identified as Espeon rushed out, and then walked up to Mei elegantly. "Hello, Serenade. How are you?" It merely glanced upwards, and mewled. "W-Well, I'm sorry for waking you up. But I need your help for a summon." She grinned and the Pokémon jumped onto her arms.

Suddenly, Mei started muttering a set of chants, making the Pokémon glow slightly. The Pokéball-shaped jewel around her neck glowed much brighter than the Espeon; almost blinding whoever was looking.

Touya winced at the light; and also realized Mei's figure was changing.

"Hello, Touya. How were you?" The figure that has once been Mei smiled at Touya. Touya's mouth dropped down in disbelief and Shadow merely kept his blank face. "Ah, Mei must have summoned me." She petted the Espeon slightly, who stretched approvingly. "Serenade, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Ch-Chief!" Touya blurted out, unable to control his feelings for his dead mentor. "H-how-wh-huh?"

"Calm down, Touya. It's me, and yes, I'm being summoned at the moment. Well, it won't last long. Mei's just in a training stage." Touko smiled. "Just remember what I taught you, and you'll be… fine, Touya. I believe in you. And thank you for finding the real killer and proving my sister innocent."

Touko's body began to lose shape, slowly forming back to Mei's. Serenade panted from exhaustion, and Mei simply returned her to the ball. "So, Tou-Tou, what kind of talk did you have with my sister?" She blinked.

Touya merely smiled.

"Nothing, Mei. Nothing."

"Well, I made up my mind. I'm going to be your legal aid from now on. I'm Touko's sister, and someone's going to have to keep Black & Co law offices running, right?" She winked, and Touya stuttered. "W-Wait! Black & Co law offices?!"

"Yeah, my sis is dead, and you're the only one left. Black and co law offices! Let's go get some smoothies now, Tou-tou. Come with us, Mr. Shadow!" Mei jumped out of the courtroom doors, ignoring Touya's protest about his new nickname, "Tou-tou". Shadow merely smiled at the two people and walked towards them, with a pleasing smile resting on his lips.

_Will your ideals be enough to please me, Touya Black?_

* * *

Miles stared at the check with disbelief, staring at Phoenix who merely shrugged back. Maya stuffed another burger into her face and Franziska closed her eyes, gripping her whip tightly.

"W-Wright, is this how much she usually e-"

"Yes."

Edgeworth groaned and buried his face into his palms. Phoenix sighed and stared at Maya, who was now drinking some soda, full. Her mood lightened immensely since her stomach was filled. The three attorneys and an acolyte headed towards the shopping mall district. Miles was insisting to pick up something, and he carefully pushed the door to a shop open.

The place they had entered was a video game shop, filled with all kinds of different games of various genres. Of course, Miles disappeared and grabbed a "Steel Samurai vs Aluminum Samurai; Battle of the Century" to buy. Meanwhile, Maya drifted off to the general section and pointed at the Ace Attorney series.

"Hey, look! It's you and Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya giggled. Phoenix eyed the game slightly, and realized Maya was telling the truth. There was really a game about him and Edgeworth!

Edgeworth, shocked by Maya's scream, ran towards her direction when she shouted. He was more surprised when he saw the game.

"I'm in the game, too!" Maya gasped. "And so is Sis!" Phoenix sighed and picked it up. This person was definitely Phoenix Wright. He was a game. He placed the game down and gave himself a facepalm.

"Well, why are you here, anyways?" Phoenix grumbled. "I doubt my court life isn't why you came here for."

Maya ignored him and picked up a 3DS and plucked it into her basket. She walked up and grabbed a copy of "Pokémon Black" and also put that in her shopping bag. She looked around; looking for anything else that might interest her.

By the time she grabbed everything she wanted, her basket was half-filled with games she wanted (it was approximately 20) and a 3DS. Edgeworth eyed her basket in disbelief, and for some reason, he ended up paying for it. His memory of how he ended up paying for it was quite unclear, but it had involved his father, his cravat being yanked down and Phoenix kicking him; and when those details flooded into his mind, he made the decision that not remembering would actually benefit him.  
Money can easily be earned. Shattered mental sanity was a different story.

Now content with what she was holding, Maya slept on the back seat, sleeping soundly using Phoenix's shoulder as a pillow. Phoenix merely smiled at her, and patted her slightly on the back.

"Thanks, Edgeworth. I owe you, my friend." Phoenix said, meaning every word. He only received a groan from his friend.

"I think we gave my little brother quite a day, Phoenix Wright. I can't say I didn't enjoy it." She bowed slightly as they exited the car. She brandished her whip, however. "I will look forward to our next court battle, and I will emerge victorious. Now drive away, my little brother." She whipped Miles, who was already shattered because of the day's events. The car purred and sped, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"NIIICKK! Come here! Look what I got now!" Maya pulled him and pointed at the new Pokémon she had just caught. "I named it Mr. Edgeworth." She snickered. What Maya caught was a male Gothita, and Phoenix burst out laughing too. "The neck frills, the frills. Oh my god, Maya. You're gonna kill me." She had named her Venipede "Nick" because it had horns in its front heads. Phoenix couldn't even remember how this even resembled him, but then, this way Maya. He knew letting the subject slip would be better for his sanity

"But yeah, that's pretty accurate. Except that the ribbons are supposed to be frills. Oh my god, I can't imagine Edgeworth wearing ribbons though. That would kill m-"

"What would kill you, Wright?" A bored prosecutor asked, and Phoenix flinched, making him trip. The prosecutor stared at the action oddly, before dropping the subject. "Ah yes, Ms. Fey, you asked me to be here." He walked towards Maya. "Well, what is the problem…?"

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth, whose expression turned into a scowl. "Why are you staring at me like that, Wright? It's annoying." He stated. Phoenix averted his eyes and turned to face Maya. Well, it was safe to say that Edgeworth didn't hear what Phoenix said about his ruffles.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth! I was wondering if you have the Steel Samurai limited addition collector's series golden platinum cards #47, Steel Samurai preparing his Sushi Slice attack. It's a special hologram card too. I already have another, and I remember you talking on how you kept saying it was the only one you were missing. Since you purchased my 3DS, I guess this is the least of what I could do." Edgeworth snatched the card from Maya's grasp, flashing it against the light. Phoenix stared at the "nerd" side, as he so-called it, of his prosecutor friend. He didn't want to know how Maya managed to make Edgeworth talk about the Steel Samurai, but then, Maya was _Maya_.

After their card exchange, Edgeworth and Maya were now watching the Steel Samurai marathon, resting comfortably on the table. Phoenix cleared his throat, which the both of them ignored.

"Uh, why are you two both in my office, watching the Steel Samurai marathon? In work hours?" He frowned at the two figures. Edgeworth stood up, dusted his clothes, and cleared his throat. "Despite your accusations, I actually rest on Saturdays." He glared.

"Well, your definition of rest is technically drinking tea and shuffling through old case files." Phoenix grumbled, and Edgeworth gave his "I found a mistake in your statement" smirk, swiftly presenting evidence with a powerful "OBJECTION!" Phoenix stared at the object in his hands, a pink 3DS with the "Steel Samurai" game chipped into it. Phoenix burst out laughing, ignoring Edgeworth's glares.

"Seriously, Edgeworth? Pink DS?" He grasped his stomach which started to hurt from laughing too much. Edgeworth scowled, but cleared his throat again, simply saying "Your accusations are wrong. I do things that are not work-related at times! And stop laughing, Wright. Or you'll regret it."

The defense attorney covered his mouth with his hands and immediately fell silent. Maya, who was still absorbed in her little Pokémon game, played around with the stylus fluently. "Gu-ys, shut up. I can't focus on the game." She swatted her hands in their general direction, and then buried her face deep into the screen. She pulled it as far as the charger let her (Her 3DS was charging at the moment…) and she flopped down onto the couch, ignoring the strange gazes that the two attorneys were giving her.

Franziska walked into the moment at the precise moment, glaring at Edgeworth. However, the latter merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hey, von Karma! Sit down next to me!" Maya waved, and Franziska waved her whip at her, annoyed and frustrated.

As the wave of the whip hit the girl, her 3DS which was eagerly charging itself was forced to unplug, sending it away with Maya. At that time, the 3DS slightly touched Maya's Magatama, which started to radiate a bright, pink light. Maya, shocked by it, detached it from her usual clothing to bring it to full view.

Suddenly, the light flashed, disabling everyone's sights suddenly. Phoenix felt the feet under him rumble, and the prosecutor near him curl up into a ball. _The nightmare is still torturing him_, Phoenix grimaced to himself, and tensed; holding Maya's hands tight, afraid to lose her, as well as having another arm around Edgeworth's neck, to keep the man from falling to some other unknown area.

_Brace for it… Something's coming!_


End file.
